LDShadowLady
Elizabeth D (born October 7th 1992), known on YouTube as LDShadowLady, is a British female gamer who is popular for her Minecraft gameplays. She is best known for her Minecraft single-player series, Shadowcraft, and her quirky sense of humor. She plays with her fiancé Joel (a.k.a. SmallishBeans) in different games. In 2012 she formed a female gaming group called the Pixel Pact. The Pixel Pact consists of Vengelfe (a.k.a. Annie), Yammy_xox (a.k.a. Yammy), MittyMoxx (a.k.a. Mitty), NyanStrike (previously known as Kayurita or Kat), Elleanora (a.k.a. Nora) and herself as well as affiliate members: Laurenzside (a.k.a. Lauren), Kaleidow (a.k.a. Angie). She also has a younger sister Maddie (a.k.a Microglitch ) She got engaged to her longterm boyfriend Joel in November 2017. Please any fans of her who edit this stop putting her last name in, she doesn’t like it when people do it and would like to keep it private. Respect her and stop, please. Minecraft and Sims 4 'Channel Content' TrollCraft TrollCraft is a new Minecraft series, in which some of her friends came and joined the server. It is mostly about pranking the other characters, while in the meantime, they have competitions and such, much like Crazy Craft 3.0. The first one to discontinue the server was Lizzie, or so people believe. The series ended June 14, 2017. Crazy Craft 3.0 LDshadowlady started Crazycraft 3.0 and invited several friends. In the series, each player may use creative mode to build their houses and have fun exploring doing quests, and pranking their neighbors. Players may also invite others to special events and competitions. It has been discontinued. The private server contains several mods and opportunities for the players. On the server, Lizzie's house is built to resemble a Disney castle. ShadowCraft Her main Minecraft series on her channel is a modded single-player survival series called ShadowCraft, in which her animals always seem to meet a dire fate in almost every episode. She's had to expand her animal graveyard once so far. The series has over 73 episodes. Lizzie tried her hand at the dinosaur mod that is in her mod pack and created a Jurassic Park within her world. A lot of her dinosaurs have either escaped and killed other occupants of the park, died by many different means, or just mysteriously vanished. The most regular animals Lizzie has put inside her treehouse neighboring the park are still alive. Recently, Lizzie announced that ShadowCraft would be put on hiatus, with season two recorded on May 7, 2015, but ended later because the modpack corrupted. Ultra Hardcore In her first Ultra Hardcore series, she was on a team with Vikkstar123HD, and ChildDolphin. ChildDolphin was the first to perish on the team. Then, due to lag issues, Lizzie died in the same episode a few minutes later. Vikk died after the carnage, ending their team's chance at victory. During Lizzie's second attempt at an Ultra Hardcore competition, her partner, Zack Scott, died by Lizzie's hands. A few minutes later, Lizzie got blown up by a Creeper and died. Lizzie is also taking part in UHshe season 8 with her partner StacyPlays. Minecraft Versus Lizzie and her now fiancé, Joel, are currently in a competition with each other. They compete against each other in various challenges and the victor gets a redstone lamp lit up on their Totem Pole of Victory. Currently, Lizzie is winning with 14 victories and Joel having only 4 victories. Challenges they've done include: the Cake challenge (making a cake), the Animal Challenge (taming various tameable vanilla Minecraft animals), the Hippie challenge (collecting various vanilla Minecraft flowers), the Monster challenge (collecting various aggressive mob drops), the Sheep challenge (dying sheep with every color of dye), and the Weapons Challenge (making one of each kind of sword), the Nether Mob Drops challenge (collecting the mob drops of creatures in the nether). Captive Minecraft In a multiplayer series, Lizzie, HuskyMudkipz, and Vikk came together to tackle the challenge of Captive Minecraft. Within nine episodes, they completed the challenge with Lizzie having gotten 14 achievements, Husky getting 7, and leaving Vikk with 9 achievements earned. Enchanted Oasis iHasCupquake, a friend of Lizzie's, ended the first season of her Oasis series on her channel. When preparing for the second season, she extended an invitation to Lizzie, Mitty, and Annie to join the second season, turning the single-player series into a semi-multiplayer series called Enchanted Oasis. The girls usually recorded on their own in the server and then come together in a few episodes to face new things and challenges together. Lizzie was actually two weeks late getting to the series and as a joke, during the first group episode, Lizzie had tried to go back in time to be on time for the series, but, as usual, that didn't work out too great. iHasCupquake cancelled her Enchanted Oasis series, uploading a video officially confirming this and explaining why. Mini Games Lizzie plays many Minecraft mini games with her friends such as Hide and Seek, Block Hunt, Draw My Thing, Build Battle etc. One Life One of Lizzie's new additions to her channel, the series 'One Life' is a challenge series where she and her friends are all trying to survive the Minecraft world with only one live. Their objective is to be the last one to survive, but really, they all just have fun and build lots of creative things! In her last One Life episode titled "The Purge" she decided to fight fellow One Lifer Joey Graceffa to the death and ended up losing causing her death to happen and ending the series. It is unknown whether or not she will join Season Two or not. Disney Princess Challenge The Disney Princess Challenge is where Lizzie creates one of the Disney princesses in the Sims 4, and has to play by the story of that princess. There are certain rules to each princess, e.g. Princess Belle must have the bookworm trait, and love an ugly sim, before transforming into a handsome sim. Personal life Lizzie lived in England with her sister (Maddie) and father before moving into her new home with her now fiancé SmallishBeans, aka Joel. Lizzie studied Computer Animation and Visualisation at Liverpool University. As stated before, she also is dating fellow British gaming YouTuber, SmallishBeans, who proposed to her in November 2017. She met him at a gaming convention, Game Fest, and was "wooed" by his dancing skills. She also owns a cat named Buddy and a dog named Meri. Lizzie has dyed her hair over 10 times most of which being pink, the hair color she is most known for. Currently it is pink. She doesn't want her full name to be revealed, but she has revealed that it starts with a "D" as in LD. She has stated in her Draw My Life that her mother is a nurse, and her father is a doctor. Trivia * Her first appearances on Youtube were in Zack Scott's Scottland Minecraft series. * Lizzie's full first name is Elizabeth. * Lizzie was raised Catholic, but it is possible she may now be an Atheist. * Lizzie's favourite flowers are daffodills. * Lizzie is good friends with YouTubers StacyPlays, Joey Graceffa, Yammy and TheOrionSound. * Lizzie is currently engaged to fellow YouTuber SmallishBeans, aka Joel. He proposed at the beginning of November 2017. * Lizzie's most popular series on her channel is ShadowCraft, which made a return on May 16, 2015, late due to her new PC arriving, but the modpack corrupted and later ended. * Lizzie graduated university in April 2015. (Source) * Lizzie, as a child, was nicknamed Beth by her family. They later still nickname her this to this day. * Lizzie uses the bathroom with the door opened when no one is home. *Lizzie has professed to being a Slytherin. *Lizzie loves to dye her hair. * Lizzie dislikes the color yellow. *Lizzie has a cat named Buddy and a dog named Meri. *Lizzie has recently become friends with fellow Minecraft Youtubers PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen (Source) Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers